Two Heartbeats
by hhkchskdhv
Summary: " I have to marry him, it's the only way I can be any use to the clan." " I don't care what you do. I will not tie myself down to one woman." He's a prodigy. She's shy. He's a playboy. She's innocent. Can love bloom? Or will they shatter before it even happens? ItaHina Non-massacre (sorry I'm bad at summaries )


**Authors' note: This is our first ever fanfic. The pairing is ItaHina. If you don't like it then don't read. Please review and let us know what you think and if you have any ideas then please message us. The first chapter is from Hinata's point of view.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

Chapter 1

The Meeting

It was a beautiful day at the park. The sun was shining brightly, the birds chirping happily. There were sounds of children laughing as they played. It was a cheerful sight however I was not feeling very cheerful. In fact I was feeling very gloomy. I was feeling helpless. My father, the head of the Hyuga clan, Hiashi Hyuga, had declared my engagement to the heir to the Uchiha clan. It was not that I had anything against the Uchiha heir and I had long ago gotten over my crush on Naruto-kun. It was just that I knew nothing about Itachi Uchiha other then the fact that he was an extremely strong shinobi. I had heard from my friend Ino-chan that he was a rather good looking man but I had never truly cared for looks. I had always believed that it was the inside that counts that was the reason I admired Naruto-kun so much.

But I had realized long ago that I cared for Naruto-kun only as a friend. As I was lost in my thoughts, my older cousin, Neji came to me. "What are you doing here?" He asked. I looked up at him "Nothing just thinking" I relied. Me and Neji had gotten very close to each other after the chunnin exams. My stuttering had gotten alot less thanks to Neji. I had stopped stuttering when I spoke to him. Though I still stuttered when I talked to someone I wasn't very close to. He was there at the time my father announced my engagement to the Uchiha heir. He was against the idea of me having an arranged marriage and had wanted to argue with my father about it but I had stopped him. I had agreed to marry him. It was the only way I could do some good for my clan.

I had trained a lot with my team and had made Jounin level but I was not anywhere near Neji's or anyone else's level for that matter. I was the weakest of all the Konoha 12. "Your father is calling you. Your fiancé and his father are here to discuss the wedding arrangements." Neji said. I nodded to him and got up from my sitting position on the ground and began walking with him to the Hyuga main house. We walked in silence for a while until Neji decided to break the silence "You don't have to marry him you know. Your father will understand. He won't force you into marrying him. All you have to do is tell him that you don't want to marry him." I turned my head in his direction. I had gotten this speech from him before and I always gave the same answer "I have to marry him Neji. Its the only way I can be of some use to the clan." He just shook his head.

By now we had arrived at the house. I was now about to meet my future husband. The man I would have to spend the rest of my life with. I will admit I was a little nervous. When we entered the house servants were there to greet us "Welcome back Hinata-sama Neji-sama. Hiashi-sama is waiting for you Hinata-sama in the dinning room. He requests that you dress in proper attire" the maid said. I nodded at the maid and told her tell father that I would be with him in 20 minutes. I had to go and change clothes. At the moment I was wearing my lavender jacket and my blue shinobi pants. I doubted my future husband and father-in-law would appreciate if I showed up in my current attire.

Two maids guided me to my room. One of the maids, Aiko, brought a beautiful midnight blue kimono with many layers and silver jewelry for me to wear. The maids helped me wear the beautiful but heavy kimono and then they brushed my hair. I decided to leave my hair down. I put on the delicate silver earrings with the matching necklace and my traditional sandals. I walked out of my room and began my walk to the dinning room. The house was rather large so it took a few minutes to reach the dinning room. When I entered I saw my father speaking with a man I recognized as the Uchiha clan head Fugaku Uchiha and another whom I did not recognize. I guessed he was my fiancé Itachi Uchiha.

I walked to them and greeted them "Good a-afternoon father, Fugaku-sama, Itachi-sama". My father nodded at me in approval because I only stuttered once. "Good afternoon Hinata" my father relied. "There is no need for such formalities Hinata. You will soon be a part of the family" said Fugaku-sama. I nodded that I understood. Then I turned to face my fiancé. I will admit Ino-chan was right he was handsome. He was wearing his ANBU uniform and his face was completely blank. I couldn't tell what he was thinking at all. His gaze was burning holes in my head. It was like he was sizing me up as if I was an enemy. His intense gaze was making me uncomfortable. When it felt like hours had passed while he was glaring at me, the silence was finally broken by him "Good afternoon Hinata" he said. His voice, like his face, was completely void of any emotion.

"Why don't you two go outside in the garden and get to know each other a little" my father suggested. I nodded and turned to Itachi. He stood from his seat and I led him out to the garden. Never before had I felt so nervous with someone. I could only pray to god that he would be nicer then he seemed. When we finally reached the garden I decided to break the uncomfortable silence "um t-the wea-ather is nic-ce don't yo-ou thin-nk so Itachi-sama?" I wanted to face palm at the moment. Neji would be so disappointed at me for stuttering so much right now. But I couldn't help it. Itachi Uchiha intimidated me alot.

"I do not do small talk Hinata. It would do you good if you remembered that" Itachi-sama said in a cold voice. "Oh ok-kay I'm sor-rry Itachi-sama" I apologized. We walked around the garden together. An uncomfortable silence fell over us. I had never been good at dealing with silence. My friends were very talkative girls. My teammates also talked alot. Shino-kun would mostly be silent but Kiba-kun and Akamaru-chan would make up for that. Besides Shino-kun may not be the most talkative person but he at least participated in a conversation. Uchiha-sama on the other hand didn't talk at all. While I was lost in my thoughts Itachi-sama finally spoke "The only reason I am marrying you is for the clan. I have no interest in you whatsoever. Don't go on fantasizing that I am interested in you. This marriage is just a way to make the relationship between our clans better. Don't expect me to be a loving husband. I will not tie myself down to one woman. I don't care what you do and I expect you to keep to yourself. You can go on and have as many relationships as you like. Just keep up the act of a loyal wife in front of other people for the sake of our reputation". To say I was shocked at his words would be an understatement. I didn't expect him to see to my each and every need and love me like no tomorrow. But I had expected him to honor our relationship. He was literally saying that he didn't want anything to do with me and that he wouldn't care if I had any affairs with other men. I didn't miss the part about not wanting to tie himself down to one woman either. He was telling me that he would have relationships with other women and I wasn't to say anything about it.

After his declaration he left the garden with me standing there in shock. I realized that my prayers were not answered. He was not nice at all. I could only hope that things things would get better in the future.

**That is the end of this chapter. Please review.**


End file.
